Pflanzenwelt
Im BIONICLE Universum wimmelt es von Pflanzen verschiedener Art und Weise, welche an verschiedenen Orten auch als all mögliches benutzt werden. Als Nahrungsmittel, als Verteidigung und manchmal sogar als Munition. Spherus Magna Bara Magna Da Bara Magna größtenteils aus Wüste besteht, gibt es dort selten Pflanzen, an einigen Orten, wie zb. den Zwillingsdörfern von Tesara, gibt es jedoch viele. Bekannte Pflanzen von Bara Magna sind: * Feuerwurzeln: eine extrem stabile Wurzel, die sogar Feuerfest ist und die die Agori oft zu Netzen und anderen Objekten verarbeiten. Aus ihnen wurden unter anderem auch die Netze für die Fallen gegen die Knochenjäger im Angriff auf Vulcanus gebaut. * Thornax: eine explosive Frucht, welche meist als Munition verwendet wurde, manchmal jedoch auch zu einem Eintopf verarbeitet wurden, der häufig von Knochenjägern gegessen wurde. * Bäume und anderes Pflanzen, die um Tesara herum wuchsen. * Ein Stück Pflanze, welches Berix zum heilen von Gresh benutzte. Bota Magna Einst bildete Bota Magna den Großen Dschungel von Spherus Magna, nun kreist er als Mond um Bara Magna. * Bota Magna ist voll von Pflanzen Aqua Magna Da Aqua Magna, einst der Große Ozean von Spherus Magna, nur mit Wasser bedeckt ist, wachsen alle hier lebenden Pflanzen unter Wasser. * Luftgras: diese Pflanzen wuchsen in der Grube. * Seegras: pflanzen die in den Gewässern um Mata Nui herum wuchsen. * Dornenpflanzen: diese Pflanzen wurden von den Matoranern von Mahri Nui zur Verteidigung ihrer Stadt benutzt. Matoraner Universum Die Pflanzen aus dem Matoranischen Universum sind größtenteils aus Protodermis gemacht. Charakteristisch unterscheiden sie sich von den pflanzen andere Welten. * Säure Gras: Eine Gras, welches auf dem Berg auf Xia gefunden werden kann. * Bambus: Aus diesen Pflanzen konnte man viele Dinge herstellen. * Bula: Eine Grüne Frucht, die auf Mata Nui gefunden wurde. Sie war bekannt für Fähigkeit Energie zu speichern. * Harakeke: Zum herstellen von Flachs benutzt. * Lichtranke: Eine licht produzierende Pflanzen, die in Karda Nui und auf Metru Nui gefunden werden konnte. * Lilienbusch: Eine Wasserpflanze, die in der Naho Bucht auf Mata Nui wuchs. * Madu: Eine Kokosnuss ähnliche Pflanze, die explosiv ist. * Dornige Ausgrabe Pflanze: Von den Skakdi auf Zakaz zum Foltern benutzt. * Sumpfbaum: Hauptsächlich in den Sümpfen von Le-Wahi gefunden. * Vuata Maca: Ein Baum, der den Koro auf Mata Nui Energie spendete. * Eine Spezies leuchtender Pflanzen, die in den Tunneln von Onu-Wahi gefunden werden konnten. * Eine große Anzahl von Pflanzen, die nach der Großen Katastrophe auf der Insel Mata Nui waren. * Eine große, Öl bedeckte Pflanze auf der Insel Daxia. Toa Gali musste einst ihre Kanohi Maske von dieser Pflanze runter holen. Die Spezies wurde verichtet, als Makuta Teridax Daxia zerstörte. * Eine Spezies von hohen Gras, die in einer Schlucht auf dem Südlichen Kontinent wuchs. Sie reagierte auf Bewegung. Sollte sie diese wahrnehmen, wickelten sie den Verursacher ein und strangulierten, seine Überreste wurden anschließend unter die Oberfläche gedrückt, damit das Tal wieder schön aussah. intelligente Pflanzen * Karzahni: Der Prototyp für die Morbuzakh, von Makuta Teridax geschaffen. Zuerst war Karzahni ein Feind von den Toa Metru, später deren verbündeter. * Morbuzakh: Eine starke intelligente Pflanze, ebenfalls von Makuta Teridax geschaffen, um Metru Nui ein zu nehmen. * Daikau: Eine Pflanze, von den Matoranern als Rahi definiert. Quellen * Mata Nui Online Game 2 * BIONICLE Legends 9: Shadows in the Sky * BIONICLE Legends 10: Swamp of Secrets * BIONICLE: Makuta's Guide to the Universe * BIONICLE: Raid on Vulcanus * Der Dunkle Spiegel * Bestimmungskrieg (Serial) * Herrschaft der Schatten